The Life of Hana Mori
by GEMSLeader2011
Summary: Hana Mori grew up alone since age five when her parents died in the battle with the nine-tailed fox, and again at the age of eight when her brother ran away from the orphanage they stayed at. Now age nineteen, what will happen when she has to take care of wanted s-rank criminal, Itachi Uchiha, who knows the whereabouts of her brother?...Read and find out. Itachi/OC
1. Chapter 1

The Life of Hana Mori

~Prologue~

"Hi my name is Hana Mori, I am currently nineteen-years-old and live in the village of Konoha, The Village Hidden in The Leaves. I was born on February 3rd 1995 to my parents, Hanae and Hiroshi Mori. My parents past away when I was five and left me and my older brother, Haku, who was nine at the time, alone. We lived together in an orphanage up until Haku was twelve, when he left me alone to fend for myself. Now at the age of nineteen, I grew up and made a living for myself, becoming one of the best healers and have since been searching for my runaway brother with my best friends, Saya, and Haruna, both eighteen-year's old."

"Hana let's go. There is a lot of work today...a lot of our ninja just came back from a fierce battle." Saya said rushing to the hospital.

"On my way...Haruna let's go ok?" I said running past them both to the hospital.

"Show off..." Haruna said laughing.

At the hospital we were met with the smell of burnt skin, dirt and many other smells that we couldn't point out.

"Wow...this is the worst i've ever seen them...let's get working." I said walking past the two and up to the hokage.

"How many are there Tsunade?" I asked looking at the men and women in the hospital waiting room.

"About ten out here and five already settled into rooms, we'll need you to go to room fourteen, he looked horrible when he came in so he'll need all the help he can get." She said pointing down the hall.

"Ok. I'll keep you informed on his condition once we get him stabled." I said turning.

"Good. Just keep him alive. He's needed for interrogation." Tsunade said before I could leave.

"Why? Did he do something bad?" I asked looking around to make sure no one would hear our conversation.

"He's a wanted criminal, they captured him in the fight...I can't tell you anymore. The rest you have to find out on your own." Tsunade said walking up to Saya and Haruna to give them orders.

When I entered the room I was greeted by the other healers before one updated me on what was happening.

"He's currently unconscious, but he is stable enough for you to begin healing him. He's been stitched and cleaned as well, the rest is up to you." the male said before they all left me alone with the patient.

I picked up his information board and dropped it right after reading it.

'WANTED: Itachi Uchiha, twenty-years-old, murderer, heir to Uchiha clan, accomplices: Haku Mori, Deidara Iwa, and Sasori of the Sand.'

"Well...shit...I no longer have to find my brother." I said before picking up the board and putting it down on the table and looking at the male on the examination table.

"Keep starring and i'll get holes in my head." Itachi said silently before opening his eyes.

"Thanks for the information. Now I have one more thing I need you to tell me and then i'll choose if I should heal you or not." I said looking at Itachi.

"That would be?" Itachi asked amused.

"Where is my brother?" I asked silently looking at the floor.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you...since I know you won't like the answer." Itachi said looking away from me and up at the ceiling.

"Tell me where he is." I said getting pissed off.

"You're just like him, so short tempered. Like I said you won't like it if I tell you." He said looking back at me.

"I don't like anything anyways, so it shouldn't harm me that bad. I just need to know where he is." I said looking at a medical tool near me.

"He's the right-hand man of the leader of the Akatsuki." Itachi said before drifting into unconsciousness again.

"What...?...You're...you're lying...he wouldn't do that..." I said starring at him in disbelief.

…...first chapter...hope you like it so far :D...This is the first anime story i've written in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

The Life of Hana Mori

~Ch.2~

~Last time on TLOFM~

"He's the right-hand man of the leader of the Akatsuki." Itachi said before drifting into unconsciousness again.

"What...?...You're...you're lying...he wouldn't do that..." I said starring at him in disbelief.

~Now~

The next time Itachi woke up he was in a cell and I was the one who had to watch him, lucky for me.

"Morning sunshine." I said sarcastically when his eyes opened.

"So how are you taking the news about your brother?" Itachi asked staring down the girl with less then mild interest.

"I came to the conclusion that you lied to me." I said studying my nails and only looked up when I heard him scoff.

"How do you get to that conclusion?" he asked me again this time staring directly at me.

"One, my brother isn't a member of the Akatsuki, he was never found after he ran away eleven years ago. Two, the right-hand man of the Akatsuki leader, is actually a female, so you were completely lying to me five days ago." I said glaring at him.

"Five days? About your theory...every thing is wrong. He joined Akatsuki when he was fifteen, and Konan isn't the right-hand man...she's the leader's girlfriend." Itachi said leaning back against the chair.

"Girlfriend?...How many females are in the Akatsuki?" I asked suddenly interested.

"Only Konan. She was the only female ever aloud in." he said looking at the floor

"Not for long." I said standing up.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking up at me with suspicion.

"If you are telling the truth...I will release you and you have to take me to my brother." I said staring at him until he smirked.

"Fine...but you do realize..that once you join, you can't leave." Itachi said struggling with the chains.

"If i'm with my brother what makes you think i'll want to leave?" I asked laughing at him on the inside because he couldn't break the chains.

"Got a point there...no unchain me and we can leave." he said struggling even more.

"Keep struggling and you'll alert the guards...now keep still." I said going up to him before snapping the chains in one go.

"Stronger then you look...what else can you do besides heal?" Itachi asked standing up and rubbing his wrists.

"Control elements...but no one knows that part...let's go." I said grabbing his wrist and dragging him near the back of the cell before punching the wall out.

"Where do you plan on going if Pein won't accept you into the Akatsuki? You've already betrayed your village by releasing a wanted criminal." he said standing next to me.

"He'll accept me one way or another...i know his weakness." I said smirking at him before I heard shouts behind us.

"Deidara has been circling the area since the day I was brought here. He knows we broke out...he's on his way." Itachi said looking around.

"Let's go Itachi!" a voice yelled from above.

"We got a hitchhiker Deidara...It's Haku's younger sister..the one he is always talking about." Itachi said grabbing my hand as soon as Deidara landed in front of us.

"Then take her with you...maybe then he can shut up about how much he misses her and is angry because he left her here..." Deidara said pulling us onto the clay bird as soon as the ninja appeared.

"Let's go now." I said quickly hiding my face.

"Go Deidara." Itachi said and soon after we were out of the view of the village

…...Ch.2 finally...sorry to those who read it...i've been busy with school...senior year...


	3. Chapter 3

The Life of Hana Mori

Ch.3

~Last time on TLOHM~

"Let's go now." I said quickly hiding my face.

"Go Deidara." Itachi said and soon after we were out of the view of the village.

~Now~

"We are nearing the base. Stay near me." Itachi whispered to me before the bird began to drop to the ground.

"Amegakure...this was your hideout all along?...Konoha is slow..." I said and soon after we landed on the floor.

"They are. That's why we were able to build up our kingdom here so fast. Pein is the hokage of Ame...he took over it and everyone sees him as a god and Konan as an angel." Deidara said looking around before I was pulled along and into the side of the tallest building in the area.

"This is our home. Most of us are hardly ever here though...seeing as we are always on missions. The only people always here are Haku, Konan, and Pein." Itachi said before pulling open the heavy door.

One inside it looked like any normal home, with furniture and a television, a kitchen, and a back door.

"Where are all the rooms?" I asked looking around for a while.

"Top floor. We sleep high up so that in case of an ambush we have time to get ready." Deidara said pointing up.

"We need to take you to Pein's office. He's already waiting for us. But he hasn't sensed you yet...how good are you at hiding yourself?" Itachi asked as they started walking.

"Best Konoha has...or had. I never used any of my powers...I was told not to. That's why no one knows I can control the elements." I said shrugging.

"Here we are..." Deidara said stopping.

"Stay behind us." Itachi said before they knocked and were called in.

"Mission complete. Escape was a success as well." Itachi said bowing slightly to Pein.

"How did you break out of Konoha's highest guarded prison?" Pein asked standing up.

"Little help from a friend of ours." Deidara said looking at Haku for second, since he was standing off to the side of Pein.

"Oh? And is this little friend the girl behind you?" Pein asked nodding behind Itachi.

"Yes. One of Konoha's finest escape artists and healers." Itachi said nodding.

"Can I see your face girl?" Pein asked in a more demanding tone then anything else.

"Sure.." I said stepping out from behind Itachi.

"I knew it was you Hana. The blonde hair gave it away." Pein said smiling slightly at me.

"I knew it was you to cousin...Haku..." I said nodding slowly towards my brother.

"You two can go now." Pein said dismissing the two boys.

"Yes sir." they said bowing.

"Itachi, you will be in charge of showing her around later." Pein said before they left the room completely.

"Hana...why are you here?" Haku asked finally coming out of the shadows.

"I hated Konoha and everything after you guys left me alone...all the kids would tease me...saying that you never loved me and that you blamed me for mom and dads death...that's why you left...but I ignored them...i only had two friends I could call actual friends...and even they weren't enough." I said slowly trying to avoid the tears I knew were coming.

"I never left you because of that and you know that. Once I heard that Pein had created an organization I left to find him. Only thing was it took me three years, way longer then I thought it would." Haku said looking at the ground.

"I thought I had lost you...until Itachi was brought in and you're name was listed next to other members..." I said as a lone tear finally left my eye.

"I won't leave you again...you can stay here with us and bring world peace...eventually." Haku said smiling finally.

"It's ok to cry Hana. We are all family. A family that has been separated for far to long." Pein said to me before I was pulled into a hug and crushed by my only living family.

"Wait...this hug is not acceptable...where is Konan?" I asked pulling away from the hug.

"Right behind you." she answered before squeezing me to death.

"Now...it's acceptable." I said smiling as the boys joined the hug again.

"Finally together again." We all said before laughing.

…...yep...all together again...and Konoha has something up their sleeve...whats going to happen now that the little family has finally reunited?...Stay tuned :) and please subscribe and leave comments. I would appreciate it :)


End file.
